Nous ne serons pas seuls
by Airin-S
Summary: Même après sa fuite Gellert reste obsédé par son amour si intense qu'il le conduira à toutes les extrémités.


Coucou bonjour, encore une petite songfic sur Gellert et Albus. Leur histoire est inspirante je trouve.  
Pour les disclaimers : les personnages ne sont bien évidemment pas à moi mais à Rowling. Et puisqu'elle a décidé que l'histoire d'amour entre ces deux là ne serait jamais portée à l'écran il faut bien que nous nous en chargions.  
La chanson : We won't be alone, de Feint, avec Laura Brehm.

C'est tout pour moi bonne lecture ^^

 **Tu as peint une image dans mon esprit** , tu m'as marqué au fer rouge. Le peu de temps que nous avons passé ensemble est si présent dans mon esprit. Sa force, sa vivacité, sa puissance... ce désir ardent, si enivrant... Je sais que nous n'avons pas toujours été d'accord sur tout. Mais le fond de nos idées était si semblable. J'y ai cru. Je veux encore y croire. Je m'accrocherai à cet espoir pour nous deux puisque tu as décidé de tout lâcher.  
 **Tu veu** **x** **tout laiss** **er** **derrière**. Et quand je dis tout ça ne concerne pas que nos projets tu le sais. J'ai vu la flamme… ta flamme, que j'ai allumé sans même le vouloir. Comment aurai-je pu être présomptueux au point de penser qu'un jour un homme comme toi puisse s'intéresser à moi ? Je suis plus jeune, moins puissant, mois sage et réfléchit. Je ne suis qu'une étincelle alors que tu es un feu magnifique, un feu si clair, de ces feux qui ont tout ce dont ils ont besoin, aux flammes bleues. Un bleu si pur… Je l'ai vu flamber dans ton regard. Mais tout change si vite… Je ne sais pas qui de nous deux ne le suit pas. Mais une chose demeure, et sera éternelle.

 **Dans un monde qui change à chaque instant  
** **Rien ne pourra m'empêcher de désespérer de ton regard**. Ce regard… ce regard qui m'a fait chaviré à la première seconde. Ce regard froid, clair, libre… et pourtant si profond, si intense. A la fois une caresse légère, et une marque brûlante. Une brûlure due à la glace. J'étais si heureux d'y allumer un feu et de m'y réchauffer de temps en temps. Je ne parle pas seulement de nos étreintes… et puis si au final… J'aimais tes bras, ta force, les quelques années d'expérience que tu avais de plus que moi. J'aime tant tes lèvres, son souffle chaud, ta souplesse et pourtant cette rudesse… Tu es toujours si extrême… Si froid à chacun, si chaud quand il n'y avait que moi. Si présent, attentif, et pourtant toujours absent, autre part… J'ai tout voulu de toi, toi dans ton ensemble le plus pur, le plus absolu. Nous avons tant rêvé ensemble… tant construit. Pas seulement nos projets, pas seulement les reliques… mais « nous ». Ensemble…

 **Je ne laisserai pas ça mourir**. Tu as décidé de tout lâcher mais j'entretiendrai cette flamme, ce feu, ce brasier. Même si les tempêtes le réduisent à une simple étincelle. Même si la mort de ta sœur, les larmes que tu as versé on quasiment anéanti tout ce qu'il y a pu y avoir entre nous je continuerai à alimenter ces idées et ces sentiments. Au moins de mon côté. Ainsi il existera toujours. Nous existerons toujours.  
 **Je peux te sentir quand tu n'es pas près de moi**. Je suis retourné chez moi, dans ce nord si froid mais qui me ramène invariablement à toi. La neige, les aurores boréales, le ciel d'hiver, immense, puissant, glacial… Même à des milliers de kilomètres, même à travers cette tragédie, même à travers ta haine, à travers l'amour que je te porte toujours… je te sens, je te ressens, je sens nos magies connectées au-delà de tout. Je continuerai pour nous.  
 **Quand la nuit devient froide  
** **Je ne serai pas seul**. Quand je suis seul dans ce lit froid, seul sans ta présence, sans ton esprit… je ne suis pas seul. Il me reste nos projets et mes souvenirs. Des souvenirs si beaux. Si puissants… Si profonds. Je me demande ce que tu deviens. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles. J'ai su pour l'enterrement d'Ariana. Pardonne moi de n'être pas resté, j'ai déjà connu les recherches, la traque d'un homme pas forcément coupable, je ne recommencerai pas, je n'en ai pas les épaules. Je t'imagine en blanc, reflet du spectre de la Mort, une oraison emplie de sagesse au bord des lèvres, le regard dur et accusateur d'Aberlforth, il ne m'a jamais aimé, il doit avoir trouvé là le pire monstre de son monde. Malgré ce rejet… de ta part, de ton monde, je ne serai jamais seul. J'aurais toujours tes souvenirs. Et je sais que la mort de ta sœur t'a laissé seul, entier Abelforth ne te pardonnera jamais. Mais il te restera nous...

 **Nous ne serons pas seuls**

 **Ce lac de feu brûle ma peau**. J'ai continué ma route, la route que nous avions tracé ensemble. Celle qui menait au plus grand bien, au bien du plus grand nombre. L'aide que nous apporterions aux autres même s'ils ne la désire pas… J'ai visité leur monde, il est horrible. Sale, sans consistance, brutal. Je t'ai écrit… j'ai envoyé des lettres, je t'ai demandé, ordonné, supplié, j'ai remué ces souvenirs communs mais rien n'y fait. Tu ne réponds pas. Chaque absence de réponse me met au supplice. Ta haine vaudrait mieux que cette indifférence. Mais je sais qu'au fond de toi, quelque part, loin, tu ne cesse pas de m'aimer. Même si ça n'est qu'une once d'amour, un fragment de sentiment. Je le sais. Je le sens… je te l'ai déjà dit.  
 **Comment l'amour peut il s'user à ce point ?** J'ai suivi ton cheminement. Je sais ce que tu es devenu… Professeur, dans cette grande école que tu aimais tant, que tu as eu tant de difficultés à quitter pour ta charge familiale. Aucune nouvelle, aucun mot, rien. Je sais que je suis quelque part tapis au fond de ton esprit et de ton cœur, quelque part, petite ombre discrète. Mais il reste si peu de moi en toi… Je crois que ça me fait peur tu sais. Je n'ai jamais eu peur pour moi, c'est ce qui me fait avancer. Je n'ai pas eu peur pour toi, tu es au dessus de ça, trop intelligent, trop puissant. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai peur, pas de la Mort, ce serait stupide, mais j'ai peur de disparaître de toi...

 **Je me noie dans le sol** **creux.** Cette simple pensée me donne le vertige. Ne plus rien être pour toi. Encore pour le moment les choses ne se présentent pas si mal. U es devenu ce sorcier si puissant. Ils se demandent pourquoi tu te dévoue tant à la cause des moldus, pourquoi tu les aimes tant. Je sais qu'il n'en est rien, que tu les aimes parce que tu m'as aimé moi. Que nos projets t'ont effrayé. Que ce que tu as découvert au fond de toi dans la tendresse de tes 20ans, ce petit être de ténèbres tapis au fond de ton esprit généreux, lui t'a fait peur. Je le sais et par tout ce que tu fais aujourd'hui tu cherches à te racheter de ces pensées qui ne sont restées que cela… Des pensées. Rien d'autre. Moi j'ai donné naissance à cet être. Ce petit monstre ravageur qui, s'il ne m'aide pas à supporter ton absence, a le mérite de me faire exister dans ton esprit.  
 **Rien ne me fera arrêter de te désirer d'une façon ou d'une autre** Tu sais ça. C'est ce que je chercherai toujours. Tu as cherché ta rédemption en agissant de la meilleure façon. Je cherche à exister même si pour cela je dois me laisser dévorer par ce petit monstre et consumer par ta haine. Je dois le garder en vie… ce petit monstre qui nous lie, ce reliquat de nos projets.

 **Je ne le laisserai pas mourir** S'il s'efface je disparaît de ta vie. Imagine ne plus jamais entendre parler de moi. Tu continuerais ta vie, inlassablement, invariablement, sans hésitation comme tu l'as toujours fait. Et moi je ne serai plus rien si je n'ai plus au moins ça. Ce petit monstre né de nos projets. Cette haine farouche. Je préfère ta haine à l'indifférence. Je préfère savoir qu'enfin tu as accepté cette mission que le Magengammot t'a confiée… Celle de m'arrêter. De m'empêcher de faire encore du mal. Aux nôtres et aux autres. Les autres te préoccupent peu… Mais je suis allé trop loin je le sais. Il fallait que je te vois. Que je te revois une fois au moins avant la fin. Avant ma fin. Je peu supporter la mort si elle vient de toi, de ta main, de cette baguette qui vaincra enfin la mienne. Je suis entré dans cette spirale pour n'en être sorti que par toi… d'une façon ou d'une autre. J'accepte la mort de ta main. Désarmé, brisé, corps et esprit. Les bras en croix sur le sol gelé, aussi froid que tes prunelles. Je te regarde, toi mon vainqueur à tant de niveau. Je te regarde et je sens un sourire étirer mes lèvres autant que les larmes geler au coin de mes yeux. Je te revois enfin, après tant d'années d'absence. Ta haine me réchauffe et vient la nuit. La nuit de ta main. La plus belle nuit du monde. De mon monde.

Mais ce soir là dans la neige tu as fait preuve d'une cruauté que je ne te connaissais pas, que je n'avais fait qu'entrevoir durant nos discussions de jeunesse. Tu ne m'as pas apporté cette nuit. Tu m'as laissé vivre. C'est à la fois le geste le plus cruel et sans doute le plus égoïste que tu ais accompli. Ne pas me libérer de toi, pour garder la certitude que je vis… Tu m'as fait enfermer dans ce grand nord qui me fait tant penser à toi. Implacable, glacial, profond et bleu. Et même là… contre les pierres froids, au fond de ma petite cellule je sais ce que tu deviens...

 **Je peux te sentir quand tu n'es pas près de moi** Je te l'ai déjà dit. Il n'y a guère que la mort qui me séparerait de toi, et encore la chose n'est pas certaine. Je ne sais ce qui nous attend ensuite. Mais si la possibilité m'en avait été donné je pense que je n'aurais cessé de t'observer. Tu es devenu directeur, tu as accepté les honneurs. Je suppose que ça a du être une brûlure pour toi, cuisante et indélébile. Personne ne saura comprendre le poids de tes honneurs tant qu'ils ne savent pas ce qu'il t'en a coûté pour les recevoir. Un honneur pris dans les larmes, sur les ruines d'un esprit, d'un corps et d'un cœur brisé. Ca n'a rien d'honorable à tes yeux. Ca a dût être une déchirure… Je l'espère. Il faut que je me raccroche à cet espoir, cette idée que j'ai de toi, de te connaître si bien, malgré le fait qu'au final nous ne nous soyons connus que quelques mois...  
 **Quand la nuit devient froide  
** **Je ne serai pas seul.** J'ai besoin de cette certitude pour rester en vie. Je sais que ma mort entraînerait la tienne. C'est inévitable. Deux êtres aussi liés que nous ne peuvent demeurer ou partir sans que l'autre ne suive, de près. Je sais que le jour venu, quand mon jour sera venu, avant le tient je pense, la maladie me ronge déjà… Quand elle viendra me chercher, m'emmener dans une dernière étreinte glaciale, je te retrouverai...

 **Nous ne serons pas seuls**


End file.
